


If you are keeping your promise, I am keeping mine

by lookingforparadise



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Multi, Soulmates, True Love, cheeky stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforparadise/pseuds/lookingforparadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little headcanon again. It’s about NYE and stuff like that. </p>
<p>I did’t re-read it so sorry for any mistake, please have mercy as usual! Enjoy :))) xx</p>
<p>Also, as you may noticed, I have a thing for Beyoncé's lyrics and I use them as titles!</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you are keeping your promise, I am keeping mine

Los Angeles, Dec. 29th 2013

As soon as the front door opens, Louis literally throws his clothes all around the house, in a line that goes up to the stairs until the door of their bathroom.

Harry doesn’t even have the strength, after a 13-hour flight, to argue about how messy his boyfriend his so he just tries to pick up Louis’ vans and jacket before following the line of clothes. He climbs up the stairs and goes to the master bedroom. He takes a look at the neat room before realising that as soon as Louis will get out of the bathroom the room will never look so tidy again.

He drags the luggages to a corner of the big room and takes a deep breathe while he hears running water coming from the bathroom with the jacuzzi and Louis humming some tune in there.

He smiles. He’s happy they have their love nest in Los Angeles, he’s so happy that this year he got to spend their holiday break together. They had an amazing time in Holmes Chapel together where Harry showered Louis in attentions and love (especially love) for his birthday and Christmas, he got to see his mum and sister and the whole family, spending time with people who really wants to be around. For once. If he only let his mind go back to last year, he shivers in disgust. It has been so hard and so bad that he wished he could never remember. Thankfully, everything is different now. Okay, not “everything”, Harry knows there is another reason why they were allowed to spend two weeks together before “going back to work” again with the same old tricks, but he doesn’t want to think about that now. He only wants to live in the present. And the present is Los Angeles, an undisturbed New Years Eve, the love of his life.

The love of his life who is currently stark naked in front of him, on the bathroom threshold.

Harry snaps out of his thoughts and almost has an heart attack. It’s not the first time he see Louis like that but still, he just takes his breath away. Every time.

“Do you have those weird essential oils you use for your bathroom, baby?” he asks, like he didn’t even notice he’s waddling around the room naked.

Harry follows him with his eyes, still silent, a bit startled and overwhelmed. The water is still running in the luxurious bathroom.

“My what?? You always mocks me for my essential oils and now you want ‘em??” he asks, surprised.

Louis turns his face to him, a grin on his face. He’s beautiful, god, he’s so beautiful.

“Well… I was trying to be all romantic and run a bath for both of us in the jacuzzi, but if you don’t want to then…” he shrugs, pretending to be offended, Harry knows he’s playing.

He waits for Louis to walk right next to him then he stretches one arm and wraps it around his slim waist, dragging him against his chest.

Louis jumps and smiles, his heart beating faster.   
“Haroldddd” he whines “It’s too late now! You have clearly despised my romantic idea so you won’t get any –” Harry cuts him off ducking his head to kiss him, holding him tight against his chest. Louis turns his head to gives him better access to his mouth and Harry deepens the kiss until he hears a sweet soft moan from Louis.

“Okay stop it now!!” Louis pulls away trying to free himself from his boyfriend’s lock.

Harry lets him go, watching him fondly. “A bath is a great idea Lou, let me take these clothes off and then I’ll see you in the tub” he whispers in his ear again, seeing how Louis’ skin reacts to his slow syrupy voice and shivers. If there is one thing that Harry loves about Louis is how his body always reacts to him and everything he does, no matter the situation. He loves that and so many other things it’s impossible to list all together.

“I don’t know if you deserve this bath, honestly” Louis teases swaying away from him and heading to the bathroom.

“Really??? Not even after that majestic kiss I gave you???” Harry chuckles while taking quickly all his clothes off in the middle of the room.

Louis pretends to think, tapping his index finger on his bottom lip. Harry is so in love.

“Oh…I don’t think I remember it, I might need a repeat before deciding if – ” he doesn’t even ends the sentence when he feels Harry scooping him up in his arm with a groan and walking in the bathroom.

* * * *

Louis walks in the kitchen some time around dinner, Harry is already at the stove, cooking god-knows what delicious concoction for their first dinner in Los Angeles.

He’s showing his back to the door, he probably doesn’t even hear Louis come. In the kitchen. He definitively hear him come, few hours before, more than once if he might add. Probably he’s not the only one in the neighbor who hear him what with the particular habit of his boyfriend to be quite loud.

Louis stretches a bit his arms, yawning and Harry finally turns his body to face him.

“Hiiii” he smiles, dimples on full force, his green eyes still dilated from the previous hours upstairs.

“Hey you gorgeous” Louis sits on a stool, leaning towards him to peck him on the lips.

Harry happily pecks him back before returning to his cooking.

“’d you sleep well?” he asks, moving in front of the pans.

“Yeah” Louis nods “’m hungry now”  
“I know, that’s why I am cooking” Harry smiles, placing two plates on the kitchen island, one in front of Louis who follows Harry’s movements.

He feels his heart swelling with pride and love as he watches him, the frown he always does when he focuses, his hands, the scarf tied on his head to keep the unruled hair from falling on his face. He’s gorgeous. And he’s all Louis’. He will never believe his luck. Harry seems to know him better than anyone. He knows when he needs to sleep, when he’s hungry, when he’s happy or sad, he knows him inside out and that’s something that he could have never imagined to experience with someone else.

“Where’s you mind, Boo?” Harry asks, noticing he’s zoned out.

Louis shakes his head, his blue eyes on him again. “I was just thinking”  
“Happy thoughts right?” since the whole holiday season started, Harry has always made sure Louis was happy. He is so worried that he might be miserable again like last year that he lives with a constant fear.

Louis always tries to reassure him, he’s stronger than last year, they are stronger than last year, but Harry can’t help his worrying.

“Yeah Haz, don’t worry, I am always happy with you…” he touches his hand, his thumb moving across the back of Harry’s hand, right on the cross tattoo.

“Did you call your mom?” Harry asks, checking the food again.

“Yes, I was talking to her before”  
“How’s Mrs T?” concern in his voice and in his eyes, suddenly sad.

Louis’ grandmother is not doing fine, he wanted to stay in the UK to help his dad and his mum and Harry wouldn’t have minded at all, but Jay insisted that the best way was to carry on with the normal life, there was nothing they could do to fix the situation. So finally Jay talked with Harry and Harry convinced Louis to go with him anyway. Louis was stubborn at the beginning, what with his tendency to be the superhero of his family, to help and support everyone without asking for support, but then Harry convinced him letting him know that a private jet is already set to bring him back home whenever something might have happened.

“Not good” he says, his eyes now sad just like Harry’s.

The young boy circles the kitchen island to reach for him, he hugs him tight, holding on, burying his face and nose on Louis’ neck.

“Baby” he just says and in this word there is all of his pain and regret. “If you want to come back I can…”  
“There’s nothing we can do right? It’s fine H, don’t worry, I am here and I want to be happy…she would have wanted us to be happy, right where we are.”

Harry smiles. He met Mrs T only once, when Louis had his charity match in Doncaster, two years ago. He remembered the lady looked at him, with a knowing smile and before even asking for his name she told him: “There you are!” Harry remembers it like it was yesterday. That lady knew, with just one look, who Harry was and what he meant for her grandson. Incredible.

“Okay, how about we eat something? Dinner’s ready”  
“Yay” Louis tries to smile again “Bring it on Hazza, let see what you got for me”

Harry widens his grin and serves him a classic: fajitas.

“Ohh, family’s favorite” Louis teases, looking at his now full plate.

“Yeah, your favorite, my favorite, everyone’s favorite!” he cheers pouring some wine in their flutes.

They eat dinner chatting about everything that comes to their mind, the other boys, recording studios, Los Angeles, those absolutely amazing fajitas Louis is eating. It’s so natural and normal that none of them can believe their luck. They actually feel normal for once, a normal couple in a normal house with a normal life. It’s always been like this in this house well hidden from paparazzi and fans: them together, the world outside. Beautiful.

“So” Harry says finishing his dinner. “I have a question”

“We won’t adopt a baby Harry I already told you – ” Louis cuts him off but Harry slaps lightly his hand to shush him.

“No!! Louis” he frowns, faux-annoyed. “Listen to me!”

“Okay go on then” Louis says, posing his napkin on the table.

“Okay” Harry sits more comfortable on the stool and looks at him in the eyes. “You know we agree on spending New Years Eve here, right?”  
“Yes. That’s why we are here, honey”  
“Exactly! So, I want to ask…what do you wanna do?”

Louis thinks. His face changes in a second, from serious to a mischievous grin. “Anything that involves you me and sex” he plays.

Harry rolls his eyes, throwing his napkin at him, hitting him right on the chest. “Louiiiiiissss!!! Can you be serious for onceee?????” he whines like a baby. Usual Harry.

Louis laughs. “Oh come on!! Like it wasn’t the first thing you thought, right?????”  
Harry tries not to smile and then clears his throat. Of course Louis is right but still, there are more important topics at the hand now.

“Seriously!”  
“Seriously Harry, whatever you wanna do I wanna do it. As long as I am with you.”

Harry has stars in his eyes. “A party?? I can call some friends…or…a dinner? Or…movie? Or…”  
“I want to stay with you. I don’t care where. With you.” Louis repeats.

“Okay so…can I tell you my idea?”  
“Go on, baby” Louis nods.

Harry beams, excited like a child in a candy shop. “Okay okay listen” he wiggles on his seat. “I thought we could stay here. Me and you. On our own.”  
“It’s great.” Louis agrees. He couldn’t ask for more. He would have enjoyed a party too but too many people and too many expectations and too many clothes. Oh, this New Years Eve is gonna be good.

“Wait! I thought I can cook for you, not fajitas of course”  
“You can cook me shoe laces and they’d still be great” Louis states, making Harry giggle.

“No, listen!” he chuckles “I already phoned mum and she gave recipes I want to try, really good things I promise, and then I know the neighbor organises fireworks at midnight, we can watch them from the back of our garden, what do you think? Me and you…only me and you”

Louis looks at him. In silence. He loves this man so much he might marry him right now wearing only trackies and a loose shirt.

“It’s not that cold outside, it won’t snow or anything, and I know it’s not that magic without snow at midnight but it still sick… the fireworks and all and…” Harry is cut off by Louis, leaning all the way over the kitchen island to grab at Harry’s collar and kiss him. A slow sweet passionate kiss in which he hopes all his love for this incredible 19-year-old human being is conveyed.

“I take it as a yes??” Harry breathes on his lips.

Louis laughs, nodding, before kissing him again. They makes out just like that for a while, might be 3 seconds, 3 hours or 3 days, they don’t even care, and suddenly Louis pulls away.

“Wait” he says, Harry’s lips red and bruised by the kisses.  
“What? What happened?” the curly haired guy asks, worried.

“…All these plans are awesome but…. did you include in this the time when I can fuck you, didn’t ya????” he laughs again, jumping off the stool. Harry rolls his eyes shaking his head, why did he have to fall in love with someone like him, again??  
“LOUIS!!!”

“What???? It’s tradition honey! We can’t jinx it!” he replies, faux-innocent and all.

Harry sighs again, cannot help but smile. “I am planning a romantic night and all you care is my body! What a nice boyfriend I got myself!!!”

“Ohh stop whining!! I didn’t hear you complaining so much few hours ago! Or..in the past three years, I remind you, Harold!” Louis bites back.

Harry looks at him with a smile. “Anyway I can see if I can fit your…needs in between the dinner and the fireworks…maybe…if you behave!”  
“Wait, what??? You’re talking about the first time right? It’s gonna be more than once, I warn you, I intend to start the new year in the best way possible Harold” Louis teases again, dancing around him who’s trying to clear the table.

Before Harry tries to reach for him and tickle his side, Louis squirms away running towards the door.

“Where are you going now???”

“Playing FIFA in the living room” Louis calls from the corridor “Keep planning our New Years Eve dinner baby, I think about the rest!!” he laughs.

Harry chuckles and shakes his head while loading the dishwasher.

* * * * *

Los Angeles, Dec. 31st 2013

“How’s that???” Harry asks while Louis tastes the delicious risotto Harry has cooked with the telephonic help of his mum.

“I am speechless” Louis moans with his mouth full.

Harry smiles, nothing makes him prouder than Louis’ appreciation. “I am glad you like it, maybe it’s a bit salty but I don’t know the recipe said…”  
“It’s delicious baby don’t worry, god I am so glad I’m going to marry such a fine cook” Louis smiles squeezing his hand on the table. At those words he sees Harry beam. He always love when Louis says “marry” out loud. He can’t wait.

Harry prepared everything in details: the round table in the big living room, right next to the Christmas lights and the candles and the red wine. Louis has never felt that pampered in his life. Everything is amazing and he cannot stop smiling, he’s glowing in happiness and so is Harry. They really couldn’t ask for more.

“You might have let me helped you know, with all the preparation…I mean I can’t cook something like this but I would at least….” Louis says looking around. He didn’t want Louis to do anything, Harry wanted to organise every single detail for his boy and he refused to be helped by anyone. Not even the friends from LA who came to visit them in the morning.

“No, I create all this for tonight, take all this as a personal ‘I am sorry’.”  
Louis frowns. “…For what??? Is there something I might know???”  
“What??? No!!” Harry laughs at Louis’ worry “No, baby, like…last year it was so so bad you know” Louis lowers his eyes, the memory of last year still sting a bit in his heart and his guts “and I couldn’t do anything to help it…like, I couldn’t be there for you, I couldn’t be there to make you happy”  
“It wasn’t your fault Harry, seriously, there was nothing we could do to change that, we were apart but still..you made me happy anyway, you always makes me happy, here, there, on fucking Mars!”

Harry laughs at this, eyes shiny almost veiled by tears.

“You too baby, but still…I have felt guilty for a very long time because yeah we were on the phone at midnight but you were with Eleanor and…”  
“Shhh! Harry! That’s the past, we are together, here, now, we survived the hell, anything is going to be worse than that, anything” Louis grabs Harry’s hand and entwine their fingers. They arms and their tattoos align in a wonderful complete draw. Like it’s just one arm. “And this is incredible, I am the one who should feel guilty because I didn’t do anything for tonight except distracting you while you were cooking”  
“It was a perfect distraction baby, I would like to be distracted by you forever” Harry admits, direct as usual. He leans towards him to share a kiss but Louis cannot deepens what with how wide he’s smiling.

“So enough about this sap things” Louis says once he pulls back “I love you and you love me and we are here eating this amazing thing and…”

“..And fireworks starts exactly in one hour and a half!” he smiles checking his watch. He stands up to collect the plates when Louis stands up too.

“Don’t worry I’ve got it” Harry reassures him.

“You know” he starts, cornering Harry against the wall. The guy slowly puts down the two plates again on the table. “You said we have one hour and a half…” his hands start roaming on Harry’s button-up shirt only to stop at the hem. Harry shivers under Louis’ touch.

“Y-yes” Harry breathes trying to focus.

“And it’s plenty of time…” his hand dance on Harry’s belt.

“Y-y-yes” Harry starts again, gulping. His eyes following Louis’ hands.

“I think….that actually there is something I can do to help you…” his lips attacks Harry’s neck, in that sweet spot behind his ear that Louis knows it makes Harry crazy.

Harry closes his eyes. Ready do lose himself in his boyfriend. Again.

* * *

Ten minutes to midnight.

Louis is sprawled on the sofa, full after the rich dinner Harry prepared, sated after few rounds of sex with his boyfriend in the living room. Harry is pliant too, relaxed and with that pleasant feeling he always gets after this.

“Okay let’s go!” he jumps off the sofa and takes Louis’ hand.

“Hmmrrrrr” Louis groans “Don’t wanna moooove” he whines.

“Shush, come on! Ten minutes to fireworks!!!”

“You hate fireworks, anyway!!” Louis stands up, anchored to Harry’s hand, letting him drag him towards the front door.

Harry leads the way, “Come on! You’re gonna love it! Come on!”  
“Can we watch it from the window? On the sofa? Pllleeeeaseeee???”

“No! Fireworks from the back garden, it’s all planned”

They circles the big house, pass the pool and finally arrive in the back garden.

And there, Harry stops.

He remembered to have put two deckchairs and a coffee table with a champagne bottle in a bucket full of ice, all romantic but this…..is…unexpected.

He looks around, speechless, no air in his lungs. Someone has completely changed the back garden. Lights, yellow lights everywhere from tree to tree, to the hedges, all around, it looks like they in the space, among galaxies. Floating around stars. There are candles on the grass circling the wooden whirlpool in the middle of the grass. And the deckchairs are there, yes, with two soft white robes folded on the cushions. The hydro-massage is running, ready, inviting, the rim of the tub surrounded by candles and lights and there’s the bucket with champagne and two glasses, already filled.

He turns his body towards Louis, grinning behind him.

He finds the air in his lungs to breathe again.

“Lou….Louis” he tries to clear his throat, completely speechless. He has never ever EVER seen something that beautiful.

“What?” Louis asks, suddenly not so tired, but smiling, eyes glinting. “Cat got your tongue??” he curls his lips, amused by Harry’s shocked face.

“No..like…Louis..this is…you…you made this??” he waves, in general, behind him.

Louis starts peeling off his clothes. “Of course Harold, do you really think I would let you prepare everything without do something for you too? Really????”  
“I just…like…oh my god..”  
“You did the first part of the night, I did the second. Now take your clothes off, the whirlpool is ready and fireworks in…eight minutes, right???” he smiles.

Harry complies happily, suddenly overwhelmed by a rush of feelings. He wants to laugh and cry and hug his boyfriend and kiss him and make love to him and everything at the same time, he wants to die and live and die and live again all with him forever with him, he’s so in love he might explode, combust. His clothes flies off and the two rush each other towards the pool.

The warm bubbles welcome them, Harry spoons Louis who leans his back on his chest, their usual position in a tub, or when they sleep. Everything is so natural.

“Louis, really, I can’t believe you did all this…it’s…it’s incredible, when did you do that?”  
“I won’t reveal my secrets Harold” Louis smiles “Champagne??” he passes his flute and Harry accepts it, clinking the two glasses. Louis turns his whole body until he’s kneeled in front of Harry, in between his legs, looking at him.

“Five minutes” Louis says “In these last five minutes of the year I want to look at you and tell you that I am gonna marry you, that we’ll have a wonderful family, that everything is going to be alright at the end. I love you, so much, thanks for being there for me, thanks for making me strong, thanks for having written me not one but two songs, thanks for being you, with me, all the time. Thanks for not running away when I fled to Fiji, thanks for coming back to me every time, thanks for not being mad at me when we fight, thanks for this and…I look forward to living the rest of my life with you, even if this means living in hell for years. I don’t care. And I love you. Again.”

Harry is crying. He’s so tired of holding back the tears. He’s crying, openly and he’s not even sorry. Those words hit him in the middle of his chest, hit him like a tsunami wave. That boy hit him three years ago like a tsunami way and he let himself drown in it. He’s so glad he did it.

“Three minutes” he finds the strength to speak, takes a big breath and try not to cry too much “In these last three minutes of the year I want to tell you that you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I love you with all my soul, body and heart. And this is so sap and I am going to cry every time I’ll remember all this but I want you to know that and remember that forever. I loved you in that bathroom three years ago, I loved you when you jumped into my arms on that stage, I loved you when we became famous, I loved you when we took the fucking world over together, I loved you then and now and in this life and in the next one when I will be born again as a flower or something. Nothing is going to come between us, nothing, nobody. You’ll never have to worry. I love you. You, Louis William Tomlinson, you.”

Louis cannot help but laugh because Harry is on fire with this declaration speech but he’s crying too. They are both crying, this year tears of joy. Last year is an old memory, a nightmare that will be forgotten soon.

One minute.

They look at each other, tears streaming their faces, they pose the glasses outside the whirlpool. Harry takes Louis’ hands and entwine their fingers, tied up like two ships. His eyes two bright stars, just like Louis’.

Ten seconds.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Louis leans forward, breathing on his lips, not touching yet.

Five.

Four.

Harry leans a bit more forward too, nose touching.

Three.

Two.

Their lips connect in a kiss and it doesn’t take too long until they both open their mouths to deepen it. Sweetly. Deeply. Passionately.

The first firework explode in the black warm sky of Los Angeles right while they kiss. It’s a new year, a new start, and they are together. It sounds like a dream. But it’s all real.

Harry is kissing Louis again, holding him, pulling away just a bit to breathe and then they kiss again. Louis straddles him, so close they are one body, the warm water of the tub around them, lulling them. Fireworks explode in the sky, people cheering in the streets, they are well hidden by everything, everyone, by the whole world. Kissing. Kissing and kissing again, declaring again all their love for each other in those kisses.

“Love you, love you, love you” they mouths in between kisses.

Louis is pretty sure his heart has imploded. Harry is so gone too he cannot breathe. They are like morphing in one body, as usual.

Their phones vibrates in the pockets of their jeans, discarded on the grass. They can hear them, all the texts wishing them happy new year and so, but they don’t care.

Finally they pulls away, looking at each other, Louis buries his hands into Harry’s curls, he pulls lightly.

“Make love to me, Tomlinson. Right now, here.” he whispers.

Louis bites his lips, he can feel what Harry’s asking him. The explosion of fireworks behind them.

In his green eyes the reflection of the lights and the fireworks, or maybe it’s just the happiness in his boyfriend radiating through his jade eyes. Breath-taking.

“I wouldn’t want a better start for this year” he whispers before start moving against him until Harry kisses him again.

Fireworks still behind them, forgotten, but still a perfect frame for that moment.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading again!! Hope you enjoy it! xx


End file.
